


Dress Code Violation

by EverSquirrely



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Pavlov's Boner, Sexual Humor, Soft Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSquirrely/pseuds/EverSquirrely
Summary: Of course Hubert expected moving in with Ferdinand to be an adjustment. He did not, however, expect Ferdinand to be naked nearlyall the time.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Dress Code Violation

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much took over my brain for three days, so here! Enjoy XD
> 
> Thank you so much to siderealOtaku for beta reading!

Hubert expected compromises to emerge. Moving in with Ferdinand meant patterns would need to be adjusted, and they would be negotiating new rules. 

“I do not tend to be as ‘put together’ as you are accustomed to when I am at home,” Ferdinand confessed.

“I hardly expected you to,” Hubert smirked. “I’m certain you have your fair share of ragged sweatpants and stained T-shirts.”

Ferdinand laughed shortly. “Not precisely?” Ferdinand scratched his forehead, looking at Hubert from the edge of his eye. “Tell me, Hubert. What is your opinion of being naked in the apartment?”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. “Inevitable?”

“I should clarify,” Ferdinand looked delightfully embarrassed. “I mean when we are not expecting company, in the shared spaces of the penthouse?”

Hubert crossed his arms with a confident smile. “It is nothing I haven’t seen, nor anything I would object to seeing again.”

Ferdinand’s embarrassment faded into relief.

* * *

Hubert forgot the conversation had occurred in the intervening days, as plans to combine their living space solidified. They had moved in all of Hubert’s boxes, and unpacked his essential items. They had shared dinner at the small table by the window, drained but happy.

Afterward, Hubert sagged onto the couch. “I just need a moment.” Hubert contentedly sunk into the cushions.

“Make yourself at home,” Ferdinand sang from the bedroom. When Ferdinand emerged, he was entirely bare from the bottom of his feet up. Hubert's weary mind could only manage to watch the ripple of Ferdinand’s thighs with each step.

“Now?” Hubert blushed, surprised.

Perhaps even stranger, Ferdinand seemed surprised. "My apologies," he said with a blush. "After the exertion, I intended to take a shower."

“Shower?” Hubert repeated, his eyes dragging to Ferdinand’s face.

"Yes!” Ferdinand cocked his hip. Even such a casual gesture shifted Ferdinand’s muscles from soft and supple to defined and alert. It had the same effect on Hubert. Brilliant hair hung in a curtain as he tilted his head to the side. “Would you like to join me?”

Hubert didn’t know if he was struck dumb by surprise, confusion, or his body’s immediate reaction to Ferdinand. It felt as though some alarm blared in his head, heating him to his core: “Naked! Naked! Naked!”

As though Hubert hadn’t noticed. 

"Well, I am simply disgusting," Ferdinand replied, as though that were possible. "You are welcome to join me, if you choose."

Hubert considered joining him. Perhaps it was the ache in his muscles, perhaps it was the dust settling of all of this change - Hubert remained slumped on the couch, warmed by arousal and listening to the shifting sounds of the showerhead as Ferdinand moved beneath it. 

Hubert tried not to imagine it further. He didn't need to dwell on where rivulets of water might form on their journey down Ferdinand's body. How Ferdinand's drenched hair would be tidily away from the smooth lines of his face. Everything slippery and smooth.

Hubert would have to try harder not to imagine it.

Certainly, this behavior followed reason. If Ferdinand undressed in the bedroom, he could place his soiled clothes in the hamper and be on his way. And Ferdinand always seemed natural in his skin, so of course he would think nothing of it. Eventually Hubert managed to relax.

That is, until Ferdinand emerged from the shower in a fog of steam. “I feel _human_ again!” Ferdinand moaned. He wore the most luxurious of smiles, a towel wrapped around his hair, but nothing to speak of around his waist. “If you need me, I’ll be outside!”

That broke Hubert from his stupor. “Outside?”

“Well, yes,” Ferdinand rubbed the towel in his hair, adding a playful wiggle to his privates. “The day is simply beautiful. I would much prefer to air dry!”

Air dry? Hubert could not will words to come. Certainly, their porch in the penthouse stood taller than most everything in the city. There would be little risk Ferdinand could be seen. Though the light of the summer sun edged towards twilight, the air remained warm. “Alright,” Hubert stammered. “I’ll probably be in the shower shortly.”

Again, that beaming smile. Hubert’s eyes remained fixed on Ferdinand. He watched Ferdinand free his wet hair from the towel, tumbling in feral russet waves. He remained transfixed as Ferdinand arranged his towel carefully on their patio chair, as though it were perfectly normal to do so entirely undressed.

Naked, outside, on _purpose?_

House Vestra would not have allowed this. Hubert had been expected to wear socks, house slippers, pants, a shirt, and gloves whenever he emerged from behind a closed door. They all had.

Ferdinand began to settle, but paused. “Are you certain you’re not bothered?” Ferdinand called back.

“Bothered” felt too strange a word. “Bothered” was his father’s grimace when Hubert sat on a sofa without a shirt. “You’re going to fill the couch with your sweat and skin, and that smell will _never_ come out,” he had growled. However, Hubert wasn’t a germaphobe like his father, and Ferdinand kept both himself and his quarters neat and clean.

Obviously the view was not an issue, as Ferdinand never looked better than in his natural splendor. Even before moving in, they had spent plenty of time tangled in each other’s skin; Ferdinand had never been in a hurry to dress, and that had never “bothered” Hubert.

“No.” Hubert cleared his throat. “I will have to make an effort not to stare.”

“You may stare.” Ferdinand winked, drawing a shiver. “I’m not modest.”

That Hubert could heartily agree with.

* * *

Hubert kept his shower just on the right side of cold to soothe himself. He dressed in jeans, a black button-up shirt, and socks. Ferdinand had returned indoors, cocooned among his furrier blankets on the couch. He had plaited his hair, and smiled with delightful drowsiness.

“Care to join me?” Ferdinand opened the blanket, and Hubert nearly jumped. Of course Ferdinand was no longer entirely naked. In fact, Ferdinand had put on his socks. His _socks,_ and nothing else.

Now Hubert’s alarm blared “Naked! Socks? Naked? Socks!”

Ferdinand hummed affectionately. "You never look more handsome than when you are puzzled."

“Socks?” That was all Hubert managed. He allowed himself to be absorbed into Ferdinand’s arms underneath the blanket.

“I believe my feet are the only part of me that ever feels cold,” Ferdinand admitted with a sheepish smile.

Of course. That made sense. Extremities lost heat faster. Why was Hubert constantly dumbstruck by this?

Hubert settled against Ferdinand, his cheek dropping to Ferdinand’s smooth shoulder and his legs dangling over the arm of the couch, unable to fit under the blanket. Hubert felt keenly aware that only his shirt separated their skin. “Why not simply get dressed if you wrap yourself up entirely?”

Ferdinand eyed Hubert as though he had claimed to know of a secret race of mole people. “I just… I love sensation against my skin,” Ferdinand murmured. “The threadcount of the sheets, the soft hint of humidity on a summer day, the gentle texture of a warm blanket…” Ferdinand chuckled, kissing under Hubert’s ear. “Your fingers trailing along my arm.”

“You caught me,” Hubert chuckled. He had stolen a hand to Ferdinand’s bicep across his chest to follow the supple slope. Ferdinand’s skin felt feverishly warm to the touch. Between the boyfriend, the blanket and his clothes, Hubert practically boiled. “Do you find it strange that I always dress?” Hubert asked.

“Not at all,” Ferdinand nuzzled his nose to Hubert’s throat. “Whatever allows you to feel comfortable in your new home.”

A pang of guilt followed that assertion. It did not bother Hubert, but Hubert also did not yet feel comfortable.

“Hmm, now that I’ve caught you, what am I to do with you..?” Ferdinand’s palm trailed over Hubert’s front, thumb glancing over the buttons of Hubert’s shirt. Hubert recognized it as one of Ferdinand’s first hints towards consent.

“Fuck, yes,” Hubert gasped. His limbs tangled in an attempt to straddle Ferdinand while wrapped up in a blanket oven. He nipped Ferdinand’s lip

“You should be more specific,” Ferdinand whispered with a lusty smirk. “Or you might just end up with me sitting on your face.”

That, and another rasped “fuck yes,” earned Hubert exactly that.

* * *

When he watched Ferdinand climb into bed in nothing but his socks, Hubert’s smile had felt more loving than lecherous. He had even decided to see what all of the fuss was about, foregoing his bedclothes and savoring the feel of skin against skin.

However, Hubert felt aware of every sensation in the night. Any place their skin met, Hubert sweat from the heat of Ferdinand. Any skin spared, however, somehow felt frozen, even in the mild air of their apartment. Hubert peeled himself away in the dead of night, donning his flannel shirt and pants. He inched as far away from Ferdinand as possible.

The sleep he did manage to steal was filled with pleasant, albeit unwelcome, dreams.

Morning came much too soon. Hubert had no reason to rise when Ferdinand rose, so he murmured that he would remain. Sleep however felt elusive, so Hubert dragged out of bed shortly.

Hubert found the kitchen empty. The electric kettle hummed as it searched for the appropriate temperature - apparently 185 degrees Fahrenheit.

Fortunately, no matter how poor his sleep, Hubert’s body knew all of the rituals surrounding coffee. Hubert set his own pot to boil, rifling through a box on the counter for his preferred mug.

“Good morning!” Ferdinand hailed from behind. He returned, penis swinging cheerfully with each step.

Hubert should have dated someone uglier. He felt ill equipped to deal with this. His hands forgot their function. They jittered frantically around his mug, until he lost his grip and it plunged to the floor. Fortunately it survived the journey.

“I did not mean to catch you by surprise!” Ferdinand rushed to him. "Here I am, just appearing out of nowhere before you are fully awake."

But it wasn't just surprise. Oh no. Apparently his refractory period was up, and the alarm sounded. 

When Ferdinand knelt to retrieve the vessel, Hubert froze, red from his ears to his toes. He gripped the counter as his beautifully sculpted partner knelt, bare, before him. His body whimpered for attention, and Hubert’s mind merely managed static.

Ferdinand straightened and returned the mug to Hubert’s hands. He then clasped Hubert's fist in his own hands. “I will be sure to announce myself next time,” Ferdinand smiled in apology. He sweetly kissed Hubert, and the scent of mint and citrus teased Hubert’s nostrils.

Some panic had started to rise. It seemed Ferdinand’s behavior was not exactly sexual. His smile felt easy and affectionate. Still, Hubert’s entire - _entire -_ body stiffened at the sight. As though he had not nearly memorized the constellations of freckles on Ferdinand’s shoulders, or the pattern of the smooth hairs of his chest, tapering to a slim line on his abdomen before reaching his nest of curls.

Hubert would have assumed “banging one out” would have solved it. Hubert spent the evening savoring Ferdinand’s kisses, greedily clutching Ferdinand’s feverish skin. Hubert had practically feasted on Ferdinand, buried in his flesh no fewer than three separate ways. They brought each other to completion _multiple times_ , and Hubert would swear on his life that he came so hard he saw nothing but stars.

How could the simple sight of his naked partner _making tea_ flood him with lust? Hell. Hubert had expected to finish his coffee before having yet another boner.

Hubert swallowed. “N-not at all,” Hubert stammered, having forgotten what specifically Ferdinand had said.

“You’re a creature of routine,” Ferdinand teased. “I’ll try and stay out of your way until you have finished your routine.”

“I understand,” Hubert blurted out.

Ferdinand poured the hot water into his infuser. He circled the main room, throwing open the curtains. “Oh, I should get dressed,” he murmured, disappearing into the bedroom.

At least Hubert would get some reprieve. He crept to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When Hubert returned, Ferdinand had, in a manner of speaking, dressed. He wore emerald green briefs in addition to his socks. By the standards of Hubert’s childhood home, Ferdinand would still have been considered naked. The rich color popped against his skin, accenting Ferdinand’s natural "endowments."

“You’re dressed,” Hubert observed, mouth dry.

“I’m not going to set my bare backside on my desk chair,” Ferdinand whispered in disbelief.

That had not felt like a given, but Hubert felt too relieved to argue.

Wait.

“When you work from home, are you…” Hubert drew in a steadying breath. “How are you typically dressed?”

Ferdinand’s guilty giggle drew a thrill of panic.

“Would you perhaps,” Hubert cleared his throat. “Perhaps consider dressing more thoroughly while I am working?”

Ferdinand's laugh rang in amusement. “You need for me to get dressed for you to work?”

“You are distracting,” Hubert replied gruffly. “And I wouldn’t want to risk exposing you in the background of a meeting.”

Ferdinand relented, but on the condition that he set the thermostat. “I can’t help that I run hot,” Ferdinand protested.

And damn if that weren’t true.

* * *

Unfortunately, this did not escape his coworker’s notice. Not Ferdinand, per se. He wore a sky blue polo with red slacks, and when he drifted on screen to hand Hubert his coffee, no one remarked on him. However, the scavengers noticed Hubert’s state of dress. 

"Are you wearing a wool coat?" Edelgard implored.

"I am," Hubert sighed.

Edelgard furrowed her brow. "In the height of the beach season?"

Fortunately, the computer light washed Hubert out, disguising the color of his cheeks. 

"Ease off him," Dorothea purred. "He likely would catch fire the instant he set outside in such lovely weather."

If such remarks - and the outrageous electric bill - were what it took to keep Ferdinand dressed during business hours, then Goddess be damned Hubert would endure it.

When 5:00 pm arrived Ferdinand stripped to his briefs, turned off the air conditioning, and threw open the windows. 

Hubert stared from his desk, as was becoming a habit. Sunlight poured around Ferdinand as he stretched his shoulders. Shadows pooled in all of the pleasing contours of his body. He turned so his profile was silhouetted while he tied back the curtain.

Hubert could scarcely breathe. The slope of Ferdinand’s shoulder emerged from under his hair, curving in down his spine until swelling into his sculpted backside. His chest similarly yielded to his lean abdomen, only broken by the bulge on his front.

"Can you smell that sea air?" Ferdinand sighed contentedly.

"Not from here," Hubert admitted stiffly.

"You must come, it is such a perfect night.”

Hubert bid his limbs to move. Uncrossing his legs and pushing back from his desk chair, Hubert fixed his eyes on the floor as he drew to the window beside Ferdinand. “It is lovely,” Hubert relented.

Ferdinand relaxed against him, the familiar weight trapping him to the window frame. Typically, Hubert would steal an arm around Ferdinand, play with the waves of his hair. Instead, he gripped his peacoat like a shield. 

Ferdinand examined him closely. “It’s your distaste of heights, isn’t it?” Ferdinand pressed his forehead to Hubert’s shoulder. “No wonder you have been on edge since you moved in.”

Hubert chilled. "On edge?"

"You have been haunting the corners, eyes fixed on the floor." Ferdinand’s teases felt gentle and sympathetic.

Certainly, Hubert had no intention whatsoever of approaching the rail at the edge of the penthouse patio. And true, it raised some unease when he had stood out there in the past.

“I’m getting used to it,” Hubert murmured.

Ferdinand reached to guide Hubert back inside. “Let’s go inside-”

“Everything,” Hubert interrupted. “I am simply getting used to… everything.”

Hubert had been intimately used to silence and stillness. He knew how to keep his guard up. He knew a world where nakedness was saved for sex and bathing, and not cuddling on the couch or fixing breakfast. There was no furnace of a man to brush up against, nor his body filling with warmth at every simple glance.

“Me too," Ferdinand admitted. "I am so accustomed to doing what I want when I care to.” Ferdinand faced Hubert, weaving his fingertips into the hair at the nape of Hubert’s neck. He pulled their foreheads together. “Is there any way I may help?”

Perhaps it was the poor night’s rest, or the exertion of moving. Perhaps the embarrassment from teasing, or the discomfort for sporting a nearly constant erection two days in a row. Perhaps it was the lovely view of Ferdinand’s chest, pressed to peaks by his gentle hold of Hubert. Whatever it was, Hubert blurted out, “Your cleavage is much too distracting.”

Ferdinand laughing didn’t help. It quivered his breast, and even afforded glimpses of the emerald below when he moved just so. “Am I that horribly distracting?”

Hubert mustered a smile. “Perhaps if you were uglier…”

Ferdinand wrinkled his nose. “I’m afraid I cannot help you. I’m hopelessly good-looking.”

Hubert’s body woke enough to laugh. Hubert wrenched his arms from his chest. Cautiously, he curled them around Ferdinand, teasing the ends of his hair. The familiarity of the texture and it’s brilliant, sun-warmed color helped him relax.

Ferdinand kissed him thoughtfully. “I suppose if I am that distracting, I could try my silk robe?”

“I highly doubt it,” Hubert murmured. “Anything that fits the description sounds much too tempting.”

“I don’t want you to suffer,” Ferdinand protested.

“Suffer feels too strong a word,” Hubert mused. “It’s enjoyable, in it’s own way.”

The challenging look Ferdinand gave him disagreed. “Tell me, handsome, are you comfortable in that jacket..?”

Hubert flushed. “Not at all,” he scowled.

“You silly creature,” Ferdinand scolded. His hands eased the buttons from their holes. “I am not alarmed that my partner finds me sexually attractive. I love my body, and I am not bothered that you do as well.”

Hubert pushed his hair from his face. “I’m simply not used to it. I will get used to it. I do not intend to make your body my… sex thing.”

Ferdinand laughed, smiled aglow. “Bodies are wondrous things.”

“Certainly yours is,” Hubert agreed. 

Ferdinand stole a kiss before returning to the buttons. “They are sensual and strange. They smell, in many different ways no less. They are warm and tempting, they sweat. Sometimes they are firm, sometimes soft, often both at once." Ferdinand finished with the buttons and pushed the coat over Hubert’s shoulders.. "They are never _only_ anything. They are always everything.”

Hubert sloughed it and tossed it inside. "And I may stare?"

Ferdinand chuckled, slipping his hands in Hubert's back pockets. "To your heart's content! Simply respect that I may want different things for my body in that moment."

"It may be an imbalanced trade," Hubert pointed out. He mirrored the gesture, but in the absence of pockets, he slid under the elastic waistband of Ferdinand’s briefs instead.

“Should I wear pants until you are no longer overwhelmed with lascivious desires?” Ferdinand squeezed Hubert’s backside.

“No, I…” Hubert swallowed. “You are entitled to dress however you feel comfortable in our home.” Ferdinand examined him thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hubert interrupted. “I would rather learn to enjoy this… bizarre life with my excessively naked, hopelessly good-looking partner.” For good measure, he returned the squeeze. It did provide a wonderful handful of skin.

Ferdinand seemed appeased. Still, he playfully narrowed his eyes in threat. “Just know I will get dressed the moment I catch you skulking like a nervous mouse.”

“And then I will happily freeze to death in our air conditioner,” Hubert agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Ferdibert Gang discord for enjoying this headcanon rabbithole with me!!


End file.
